1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel turning angle detector for a vehicle to detect a steering wheel turning angle on the basis of the output of a steering wheel turning angle sensor attached to a steering wheel and a method for controlling yawing motion of the vehicle on the basis of the output of the steering wheel turning angle sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a steering wheel turning angle sensor attached to a steering wheel has a pulser for generating a single pulse at the neutral point of a steering wheel turning angle, predicts the neutral point of the steering wheel turning angle by the pulser, and resets a counted pulse value.
However, when the steering wheel turning angle sensor is attached to the steering wheel, the steering wheel turning angle is frequently displaced from the actual steering wheel turning angle. If there is no displacement upon attachment of the steering wheel turning angle sensor, the neutral point might be displaced due to any external force during the movement of the vehicle. If the neutral point is displaced in this manner, since the counted pulse value is reset upon reception of the neutral point pulse even if the neutral point pulse does not coincide with the neutral point of the actual steering wheel turning angle, the counted value does not indicate a suitable steering angle value.
Further, a steering wheel turning angle sensor attached to a steering wheel counts the pulses of a pulser provided in a steering column to measure a steering wheel turning angle, and the yawing motion of a vehicle is controlled with the detected steering wheel turning angle value.